


Sex Is.....?

by Jacqueemackee



Series: Checklets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty has questions, Blow Jobs, Communication, Consent, Educational, Headspace, Interrupted Sex, Jack says no, M/M, Realistic, Talking During Sex, Virginity, fight the gender and sexual binary, fight the kyriarchy, fight the kyriarchy through good sex, he says yes, is he a virgin?, like subspace but without the dominating, queerness will save us all, realistic sex, sexspace, sexual binary, ymmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueemackee/pseuds/Jacqueemackee
Summary: Bitty stops Jack in the middle of sex to say that he wants to start having sex.Clearly, a little communication is needed.





	Sex Is.....?

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up with this idea of a Jack happily floating on a sex cloud and Bitty working through his own preconceptions about sex and virginity and, well, here you go. Unbeta'ed so please let me know if there's mistakes.

It's August. Next month Jack is going to make his first-ever NHL debut. He thought this month would be filled with excessive workouts, constantly pushing his body to the limit to prove himself and quiet the roar in his head. He'd thought he'd be calling his therapist for extra appointments and doing extra breathing exercises every day. And the stress  _is_ there but it's..... manageable. He thinks it might have something to do with the beautiful distraction in front of him.

The most beautiful man in the world is stretched out, naked, in Jack's bed. Jack licked and touched every inch of his beauitful body and now his beautiful cock is in Jack's mouth while Bitty makes the most beautiful noises and faces. Everything feels floaty and soft around the edges and Jack's entire world consists of this bed right here. He has this beautiful ache just starting in his jaw that tells him he's using just the right amount of suction. 

"Jack, oh, I, oooh, Jack...?" 

"Hmmmm?" Oh, that felt good. He pressed his tongue harder against the underside of Bitty's beautiful cock and hummed again. 

"Hey, unnggh, hold still a sec, I can't think when you're doing that."

Jack grinned, mouth full, and froze obediently. He couldn't wait to hear what his sweet Bits had to say. Some new idea? Something they hadn't tried yet?

"Jack, I.... I want to have sex with you."

Wait... what? He chuckled and pulled off, going slow and keeping his lips snug. "Bits, we're having sex  _right now._  We've  _been_  having sex since July."

"Wait, what? Now? Been? _July_ _?_ "

"Pretty sure sucking your cock is called sex, Bittle. And do I need to remind you what we did in the back of Coach's pick-up truck?"

"You... you think that was sex?"

Jack frowned and looked up, trying not to be distracted by the hard cock bumping around and into his chin. "You don't?"

"What definition of sex are you even using?" 

Jack wrapped one hand around the base of Bitty's dick to hold it still and resisted the urge to give it a reassuring lick. Communication with words was important. "The giving and/or receiving of orgasms with a consenting partner."

"You sound like Shitty."

"I have been around him for 4 years."

"Wait, then what do you call fooling around?" 

"Going beyond making out to rub and touch and stuff but without coming."

"So you don't think I'm a virgin?"

"Not... not since the 4th. You... don't agree?"

"I... I guess I just hadn't thought about it that way. I thought it was just, you know, fooling around. Or.. I guess you could say making love? Since we're, you know, together and this isn't a casual thing. But I didn't think it was really- it didn't count. As- as sex."

"So... so when you said you hadn't done anything before, did you mean... there've been others?" 

"Oh honey,  _no_. I meant I hadn't done  _anything_. Fooling around or hooking up or- or- actual sex." 

"Actual sex, Bits? What do you mean?"

"Um, well, you know..... um." His voice drops to a whisper. " _Anal."_

"Well, that's one way of having sex but definitely not the only.  I mean... did you think that's all that counted?"

 "Doesn't it? I mean, everything else, it just... when I hear guys talking about getting each other off in the bathroom at a kegster, they never say they had sex with them, just that they fooled around. And blow jobs are just referred to as blow jobs or sometimes hooking up, but not sex. And girls say they don't count. So many girls at my high school would go down on their boyfriends but not have sex because they said they wanted to stay virgins, so....."

Jack sighed and reluctantly pulled away from the task in front of his face and slid up to Bitty's chest so he could see his face. BItty was red-faced and looked nervous and unsure, reluctant to meet Jack's eyes.. Jack wrapped his arms around him and silently cursed the viciously homophobic and heteronormative society his beautiful boyfriend had been surrounded by for 18 years that had convinced him that "real" sex began and ended with penetration. He thought about what to say next. If Bitty didn't think he'd lost his virginity yet, what did that mean for the way Jack viewed their first experience? He felt.... lessened, somehow.  _Words,_  he thought. They had to talk through this.

"I... I guess I can see how handjobs can be kinda a gray area. 'Manual sex' or 'manual intercourse' sound a bit awkward, eh? Some people think of it as 'mutual masturbation' and that's fine, too. But for me, manual sex is sex. Oral sex and vaginal sex and anal sex are all sex, they just refer to different ways of having it. Besides, anal sex isn't for everyone, even if you're a guy that's with another guy. It just seems really limiting to have it be the end-all, be-all."

"Not- not for everybody?"

"Well, sure, there's plenty of gay guys who just aren't into anal. Shitty looked up the exact percentage for me once, but I forgot what it was. Instead of top, bottom, or switch, they refer themselves as sides. They're still gay and still sexually active, just only in certain ways."

"I guess..... I just always thought of it as part of being a gay guy. Sometimes it felt like I wasn't really gay until... um-"

"No, Bits, never. No one gets to decide for you who you are or what you feel. You don't have to prove anything, to me or to anyone else."

"R-really? But it seems like all the gay guys at Samwell...."

"If that's what's right for them, that's totally fine. But from what I hear, anal can be pretty messy. And complicated. And- euh- difficult. I mean, some guys need days, even weeks of gradual stretching before they're ready. Some never are. You need the right lube and enemas and extra towels for clean-up. There's higher risk of infection or injury. If your partner isn't just the right size or shape or at just the right angle, you might not get the prostate stimulation you need to make it really feel good. You can never go too rough or too fast or run out of lube, you could give your partner an anal fissure."

Bitty shuddered a little bit and went quiet. Finally he asked softly, "From what you heard? You... you mean you never....? Not even, um, with.....?"

 Jack squeezed Bitty a little tighter. "Nope, never. Just handjobs and blowjobs and a very little fingering. We- euh- didn't have the supplies. The chaperones in the Q were very concerned about STIs and unwanted pregnancies distacting us from our game so there were condoms and lube galore but never of the right variety. And even when we were drunk, we still knew that we had no idea what we were doing." 

"So anal lube is an actual thing, just not a marketing whatever?" 

"Oh yeah. It's thicker and, uh, gloppy I guess? Lube for vaginal sex makes things slick but is thinner, so there's still some friction and anal lube is designed to cut down on friction as much as possible to reduce the risk of injury. And you absolutely have to avoid the stuff with numbing agents in it. It's not sold much anymore, but it can do serious damage. Vaginal lube's plenty good for handjobs, though." 

"But you didn't....." 

"Not that, though. But I did- euh- discover that it's pretty intense... I like...." 

"Yes, Jack?" 

"A- a finger inside me during blowjobs. Not every time, but sometimes, it's... it's good. It doesn't require much stretch and having some pressure on my prostrate is- is really intense." 

"Oh." Bitty was silent for a long time. "So you're not worried that we havent....?"

"No, Bits. We'll get there. Or we won't. This is new territory for both of us so if we decide we want to try it out, we'll take it slow and learn together. And if it's not for us, that's okay, too." 

"I guess.... I always thought of you as a top. And I always thought you'd want me to, you know, take it." 

"Eh, I might be. I've, um, pictured it both ways. With you. And in my head, it was good. Both ways." 

Bitty tightened his arms around Jack's shoulders and his dick twitched hard against Jack's stomach. "That's.... ohh. I mean... I like the sound of that." 

"When you're ready to try it, let me know. They were really good fantasties but I don't know how the real thing will measure up. We'll do some research together and start playing around with our fingers and such. Maybe watch some instructional videos, eh?" 

Bitty giggled. "Good Lord, Jack. Can't you just say 'porn' like a normal person?" 

"Not just any porn, Bits.  _Educational_  porn." 

Bitty giggled again. "Whatever you say, perv." 

Jack rubbed himself against Bitty's thigh. "I don't hear you complaining." 

Bitty snickered and ground right back before saying, thoughtfully. "So... we've been having sex this whole time, huh?"

"In my mind, yeah. You?" 

"I... I like the sound of that, Jack. Might take me awhile to wrap my head around this new definition, though."  
  
"Whatever you need, Bits." 

"How about some more sex, then? If that's what we've been doing." 

Jack chuckled against Bitty's skin and licked his nipple. "Now who's the perv?" 

Bitty gasped and shoved at his shoulders. "Get down there and sex me up with your tongue, then." 

"As you wish." Jack slid back into place, one hand on Bitty's hip and one holding his cock steady as he slid it between his lips and over his tongue. He hummed with satisfaction. 

"Oh, that's not fair. Combining Princess Bride quotes and humming should be illegal." 

Jack slowly pulled off with as much suction as he could manage and grinned. "You like it." 

"I do, I really do." 

They smiled at each other and then Jack bent his head to his work again. It took a minute for Bitty's beautiful noises to start back up, another minute for his beautiful hands to reach down and start stroking through Jack's hair, a few more minutes for everything to go all floaty and light and soft around the edges again, as his jaw throbbed and he rubbed himself achingly against the mattress. Soon, Bitty was gasping out a warning, hands clenched tight in Jack's hair, bucking up into Jack's hand and cock throbbing gloriously against Jack's tongue. Jack hummed encouragingly one last time and pulled back until just the head was in his mouth so he wouldn't choke with the force of Bitty's orgasm. He sucked hard and licked and jerked hard with his spit-slick hand until Bitty was crying out and arching his back and shouting Jack's name and jet after jet was hitting the roof of Jack's mouth just right. Jack kept his lips tightly sealed around the head but softened his grip and stroked Bitty gently through the aftershocks. When Bitty was completely done, he pulled his lips slowly, snugly off, and give the head a few more careful laps to get every drop. Jack waited until Bitty had lifted his head to look down at him before tilting his head back and swallowing, hard. Bitty shivered under him and he gasped out, " _Lord,_  Jack, the way you look when you do that." 

"You like it." 

"I do, I really do." 

They both grinned, and Jack rested his cheek on Bitty's thigh as slender fingers ran through his hair and stroked his face. He was so, so hard but he would wait until Bitty was ready to reciprocate. Everything was still floaty and nothing else mattered. 

"Hey, Jack?" 

"Yes, Bits?" 

"I love you. I really, really love you. And I'm so glad we're having sex." 

"Me, too, Bits. And I love you, too."

"And I.... I'm glad there's something we're both going to experience for the first time, together. Just us, figuring things out." 

"Me, too, Bits."

"So... now what?" 

Jack gave Bitty his best hopeful begging face. "More sex?" 

Bitty laughed and reached out his arms. "C'mere, you. What kind of sex would you like?" 

Jack scooted up and kissed him hard and deep before moving up even further and settling himself against the headboard. "Manual or oral or a combination of the two?" 

Bitty giggled and rubbed his body against Jack's as he slid slowly down. "I can do that." 

"Mmm. And you do it so well." 

Jack tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and gave himself over to the feel of Bitty and what he was doing to him. Later on, they would talk more. Discuss how they were raised and the expectations they had and the difference between ends-based attitudes versus focusing on the experience itself, orgasms or not. Pull out the laptop and learn about Anal Sex 101 and 102 and maybe even 103. Maybe watch some videos. But for now.... everything was fuzzy and soft around the edges and Jack's entire world consisted of this bed, right here, with the most beautiful man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh WOW. So I had a lot to say about my inspirations for this fic and how sometimes it's fun to write magical sex but sometimes it feels important to write realistic sex, too, and I go back and forth between them and some interesting links to check out but, uh, I ran out of space. So check out the comments for what I had to say! :D :D :D
> 
> Also, I now have my idea for their 4th of July shenanigans most of the way written out in my head already. Now, if only I had the time to write it on a keyboard....


End file.
